


Take Me Home Tonight

by ASeasonOfPoison, bornonthewrongside



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Sansa, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, drunk!Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornonthewrongside/pseuds/bornonthewrongside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sandor and Sansa have bad days, so they end up at the same bar, where they get drunk with each other, and Sandor hits on Sansa using lyrics from Eddie Money's song Take Me Home Tonight... possible sequel to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic! So, apologies if it's absolutely terrible. Please let me know what you think, it is greatly appreciated!

            Music was streaming from the speakers, people were dancing not more than four paces from the bar, people sat at their tables, laughing. Most of the people of the people seemed to be having a great time, except two lone figures sitting at the bar, on opposite ends.

 

           “Get me another,”  the scarred man who sat at one end grumbled. His long legs reached the floor while sitting on the stool, and his torso was hunched over. His dark brown hair was cut short, revealing harsh scars that covered an entire half of his face. When the bartender gave him the next drink, he shot it back in one swig, and slammed the glass on the counter.

 

           The figure on the opposite end of the bar glanced over, stood, and walked over and politely tried, and failed, to get the barkeep’s attention. Her long red hair was cascaded in waves over one shoulder; she was just a bit taller to the man slouched on the stool while she was standing. Her hand was laying flat on the counter, a patient expression on her face.

 

          “You need to speak up, little bird.” The man rasped, startling the girl, causing her to raise a hand to her heart.

 

         “Pardon?” Her voice was small.

 

         He turned to look at her, not knowing just how close she was standing, and accidently bumped into her. He grasped her shoulder to stop her from tumbling backwards, “He’s not going to…” he trailed for a bit, studying her face, then went back on his train of thought. “He’s not going to hear you if you keep… chirping like that.”

 

        His hand had still not left her shoulder, “Oh, sorry…” she waited for him to say his name, which he did not give. Instead she held out her other hand, “I’m Sansa.”

 

       Glancing at her hand, he reluctantly took it, releasing her shoulder as well, “Sandor,” His attention turned away from her to the barkeep at the other end of the bar chatting up a tall blonde. “Oi! Do your job and give the little bird her drink.”

 

       Sansa glanced at Sandor with horror, but quickly covered it with an impassive expression. He barked a laugh, “Don’t give me that look, you were never getting your drink otherwise.”

She let a small smile out, and took her seat on the barstool next to the giant of a man. The bartender finally made his way over, taking Sansa’s order, “Can I get a shot, as well, please?”

Sandor looked over at her in surprise, she acknowledged the look with a shrug, “I need it.”

 

      When the bartender poured it for her, she knocked it back, shuddered, and hit it back onto the counter.

 

      “Little bird has a kick to her does she?” Sandor grumbled, cradling his newly refilled drink in his hands, starting to feel a buzz.

 

      “Little bird’s name is Sansa.” she smiled, starting to bounce on the barstool.

 

      “I never asked.” He grumbled as he finished off yet another drink, and the bartender refilled it promptly.

 

       After two more of her shots, and after three more of Sandor’s drinks, they both started shedding the walls they instinctively built. Sansa leaned against Sandor, “I was planning on getting drunk by myself, especially after the day I’ve had, but who knew that this giant of a man would be such a lovely companion?”

 

      Sandor kept his face forward, but slid his eyes towards her, “You need to be more careful girl.”

 

      “About what?”

 

      “What you’re spitting out, three drinks and you’re already singing, Little Bird’s a light weight it seems.”

 

       Sansa smirked, “Maybe you just need to catch up.”

 

      Sandor had to do a double take because of her eyes; they were so clear, and so blue. He had shake himself to get back to reality. “I don’t do shots, little bird.” But he did finish off his drink, and let out a little smile.

 

      “I’m getting to you.”  Her smile was bright and true. She knocked her shoulder into his, and laughed.

 

      The next hours passed by quickly, with her laughter, and his reluctant grumbling, but he became more and more amiable. Slowly they got closer and closer to each other, first their knees would occasionally bump into each other, then they were resting their shoulders against one another.

 

      At the end of his seventh drink, Sandor brought his lips close to Sansa’s ear, breathing onto her neck before whispering, “I feel a hunger, it’s a hunger.”

 

     Sansa bit back a laugh, “You’re so drunk.”

 

     He ignored her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, “That keeps a man awake at night. Are you the answer?” His smile turned devilish. “I shouldn’t wonder when I can feel you…” He trailed off as he softly placed a kiss on her neck.

 

     Sansa’s eyes closed with an almost silent moan, “My, my Sandor, are you flirting with me?”

 

    “... with all the power you’re releasing it isn’t safe to walk the city streets alone-” he stopped short when her lips connected to the side of his mouth. She leaned even more onto him, almost straddling his lap.

 

     “Anticipation is running through me, let’s find the keys and turn this engine on.” Sandor groaned when Sansa’s lips pressed right into his.  When he heard the clatter of glasses behind the bar, he tried to have some common sense, “Little bird, I can feel your heart beat faster… we’re in public.”

     She pulled away, and a mischievous grin appeared on her face, “Then take me home tonight.”

 

  



	2. I Can Feel Your Heart Beat Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Sandor and Sansa get a bit heated..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I hope all you lovelies enjoy this. i lost five hours of sleep because of this .   
> please tell me what you think, i would love to hear all you have to say.

     After Sansa whispered those words to Sandor everything became a blur. He payed for their drinks as she kept trailing her fingers along his skin, and telling him the things that she wanted him to do to her. Each one becoming more and more vivid in his brain as she gave more and more detail.

 

     Sandor pushed a drunk man out of a cab when Sansa’s tongue skimmed along his earlobe. He barked out an address to the cabby, and Sansa crawled onto her lap, until she was straddling his lap. Her long hair created a fiery curtain around them, shutting out the rest of the world. Leaving them to their own devices. Sandor groaned as Sansa pushed her hips against his, and started swivelling them in circles.

 

     Then the both of them were jerked forward when the cab came to a sudden stop. Sansa’s bumped against the roof of the car, and hit her elbow of the winder.

 

     “... ow,” she giggled, and Sandor moved her off his lap.

 

     He placed a kiss on her head, and then on her elbow, “Patience little bird.”

 

     “You weren’t so patient two minutes ago,” Sansa smirked as she trailed her fingers along his neck into his hair, bringing her lips closer to his neck. She blew lightly along his neckline, then traced it with her tongue, “I don’t want to let you go till you see the morning light.”

 

     Sandor pulled out another twenty, threw it at the cabby, “I’ll pay you double if you get us there ten,” Sansa’s tongue danced along his earlobe, “Make it five.”

 

     Sansa leaned back with her head resting against the window and chuckled as she felt the car pick up speed. She slipped her foot out of her flat, and slid it along the length of Sandor’s leg, stopping when she got to his inner thigh, “My, Sandor, getting a little… anxious?” She licked her lips on the last word.

 

     Sandor let out a deep growl, but stayed where he was. Though that did not stop from devouring her with his eyes. Sansa played with the ends of her dress, pulling it up ever so slightly, then licking her lips. Sandor was completely lost. The cab jolted to a stop, and neither Sandor nor Sansa missed a beat. Sandor threw a handful of bills at the cabby, and Sansa raced to the door of the apartment building.

 

     When Sandor made it over to Sansa, he pressed her into the glass and greedily took her mouth while raking his hands along her sides memorizing every curve of the wonderland that was her body. He dipped his mouth to her neck, and Sansa let out a laugh and wound her arms around his neck savouring the feeling of his lips pressed against her skin.

 

    Sansa let out a whimper of disapproval when his hands left her body, and towards his pockets to fish out his keys. After finding them, he lifted Sansa up, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist as he walked through the door, giggling all the way, planting kisses all over his scarred face.

 

     “We have to take the elevator,” He said as he pressed the button, then let Sansa down, taking her mouth again. Sansa let out another moan, but jumped when they both heard the coughing of an elderly woman not more than four feet away. Sandor glared at the at least 70-year old woman, who was waiting for the elevator, just as they were.

 

     “Well, well, you kids are getting home awfully late aren’t you?” the old lady crooned, letting out a little chuckle to herself. The lady studied Sandor and Sansa intently widened her eyes for a second then gave a narrow smile, “Oh, and my dear, your dress has some buttons that are undone.”

 

     Sansa let out a gasp, and reached at her dress to cover her lace bra, that she hadn’t even noticed that was visible. Sandor choked back a laugh, quickly covering it with a cough. With her other hand, Sansa smacked him on the chest, and gave the old woman a smile. The woman smiled back, revealing plain gums, no teeth, and contorted the wrinkles of her face furthermore.

 

     “That really is a lovely dress, the fabric looks just gorgeous, it must be soft to the touch.” She reached into her oversized purse, and pulled a pair of glasses to examine it further.

 

     Sansa’s cheeks resembled the color of her hair; the color of fire. Her black lace bra was just shown to an old woman, and Sandor’s hand was going up the back of her dress, all while she had to keep a straight face to this woman. Sansa smiled at her, and looked towards Sandor with a panicked look in her eyes. Who in return just smirked, winked, and then pinched her bum. A squeal escaped her lips, and she then coughed to cover it up.

 

     Without warning the woman stepped towards Sansa, feeling the fabric of her dress between her brittled fingers, and then looked at Sandor and smiled, “You, young man, look like one of beaus I had when I was younger. He even had a scar on his face; it made him look so dangerous. I bet you’re dangerous as well. So tall, and oh so, muscular, always sucker for the muscle, right?”

 

     Then, she stepped up to Sandor, who quickly removed his hand from under Sansa’s dress, “Oh, your eyes are even the same grey as his was. Oh my, your eyes and her bright auburn hair, you two would make the most beautiful child. And I suspect I interrupted that process earlier, hmm?”

 

     Just before Sandor could respond, the bell for the elevator went off, and he practically dragged Sansa towards the staircase. The elderly woman called after them, “Dears, the elevator just got here, where are you off to?”

 

     Sandor didn’t look back, but Sansa did give a quick wave before the woman disappeared behind the slam of a heavy door. “Oh gods,” Sansa exclaimed leaning against the wall.

 

     “That’s what I wanted you screaming five minutes ago.” Sandor said before his mouth ravaged hers, “Four flights; this should be fun.” He turned around, facing away from, squatted down, motioning for her to jump on, “Get on.”

  
     Sansa could stop the laughter from pouring out, “You are so drunk.” But jumped on nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sadly, they have not done the frick frack.   
> i need to hear feedback before i get into all that! (:   
> so please tell me what you think!   
> thank you so much for reading!


	3. With All the Power You're Releasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long! & it's not even done :( i am so sorry, i got caught up in real life, but i needed to get an update out soon. so here is something . that's better than nothing, right?   
> if you want updates on anything you can follow my tumblr :: http://bornonthewrongside.tumblr.com/
> 
> again, so sorry!

     Sansa’s laughter echoed in the staircases as she rode on Sandor’s back. He carried her effortlessly up endless stairs, but when they got to the fourth floor, Sansa nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Her thighs tightened around him, and he groaned, loud and deep. He cocked his head to look at her, and she took the opportunity to kiss him deeply. Their tongues danced around each other’s, and she smiled against his mouth.

     “You’re going to be the death of me, little bird.” he whispered when their mouths parted. He let Sansa down, and fished for his key in his pocket.

      When Sandor opened the door for Sansa, she walked in front of him, and scanned his apartment. It wasn’t messy, but it wasn’t clean either. Papers were strewn across his dining and coffee tables. There was a chair full of clothes, and blankets covered his couch. Sansa slipped out of her flats, and leaned against the back of the door after Sandor closed it.

      Sandor glanced at Sansa, made a gesture down a hall, “I’ll be right back,”

     “All right,” Sansa smiled at him, and went to sit on his couch. After a minute of boredom, she stood again, and looked at some of the photos on his wall, which wasn’t very many. Sansa shook her jacket off, and walked to the kitchen. As she looked into his fridge she started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on her dress until no buttons were left.

     She slowly opened a door that was offset to the kitchen, and found a bedroom. Smiling, she shed her dress, and went to lie on the bed. She played with the ends of her hair, starting to get impatient.

     “Sansa, where did you go?” Sandor’s voice came from the living room.

     “In here,” she cooed. She flipped herself onto her stomach, her feet towards the headboard, and she rested her chin in her hands. When he pushed open the door with one hand, she gave him a smile, “Hello Stranger.”

     “Good gods. You will be the death of me.”

     Now kneeling, Sansa opened her arms, “Where were we?”

     Wasting no time, Sandor practically ripped off his shirt and crossed over to her, taking her into his mouth. His calloused hands raked her almost bare sides. Sansa hooked her long legs around him for the second time that evening. Somehow the waistband of his pants got unhooked, and in moments they were off.

     Sandor sat on the bed with Sansa on his lap. Gently, Sansa pushed Sandor until he laying down. Once again her hair created a fiery curtain between them and the sounds of the city. The yells of drunkards, and the honking of horns became a distant buzzing as the two of them became increasingly engrossed with each other.  Sansa pinned Sandor’s hands above his head as she planted kisses down his muscled torso. As she made her way back up his torso, she pressed her hips into his, releasing a slight moan from his lips.

     Quickly, he wretched his hands from her grip, sat up, and captivated her mouth. Still pressing down on him, Sansa felt his hardness. A sound of pleasure soon escaped her lips, “Sandor.”

     He murmured her name as his hands unlatched her bras. In seconds it was across the room. Sandor brought his hands over her breasts, his thumb brushing over her tits until they were at full attention, gooseflesh appeared over Sansa. She pressed even harder into him, “Sandor.”

     “What did we say about patience, little bird?” Sandor cooed before he brought his mouth to her breast. Sansa couldn't even try to stifle her moan. Her nails raked down his back, and her thighs clenched tighter around his waist. One of his hands danced closer to her inner thigh, before pushing her underwear out of the way. He smile against her breast when he felt how wet she was, “But I guess patience has never been a  strong suit.”

     “Don’t tease me, big man.” she scolded as she reached her hand between the two of them, and grasped his manhood. Now it was her turn to smile,  “Not so easy, is it?”

     “Sansa…” he looked at her with complete and utter desire.

     “You know that’s the first time you've said my name. I like the way it sounds on your lips.” she placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, probably going to have another chapter out, THEN i should be finished.


	4. Til You See The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person.   
> should have updated this like three weeks ago, but i'm updating it now because for some reason I wrote tonight when I should be sleeping. 
> 
> BIG SHOUT OUT TO ASEASONOFPOISON she basically wrote this chapter. seeing as I never wrote smut before, she really did all of this. so go check her out if you haven't read her stuff before.
> 
> thanks for still reading lovelies, and again thanks ASeasonOfPoison

Sansa smiled mischievously as Sandor’s hands slid across her naked body; it was as if he was trying to memorize every inch, her every dip and curve. His hands were calloused and rough, it made for a beautiful contrast to her baby-soft skin. Together they moved slowly, trying to soak up and touch every inch of each other.

Sansa drew him closer still by draping one of her long legs around his waist, and giggled softly as his lips came crashing down on her neck. A quick squeeze of his firm rear brought a loud groan forth to her ear that quickly made a sharp jolt of electricity run down her spine.

“Please.” She whimpered softly.

“Eager are we Little Bird?” Sandor whispered in her ear.

“I need you, Sandor.” She sighed against his lips, and nothing more needed to be said.

He shifted himself so that one of his large hands rested beside her on the bed, and the other slid between her legs. Two of his fingers slipped between her folds, where he rubbed gently before lightly trailing over her clitoris. Sansa whimpered softly, rocking her hips gently.

“Teasing isn't nice.” Her voice was hoarse as her nails trailed down his left forearm that still lay next to her.

“Could say the same to you.” She bit down on her bottom lip at the tone of his voice, and at the same moment she felt him use his right hand to help him position himself at her entrance. She rocked her hips back up at him as he did this and was quickly rewarded with his thick member slowly sliding into her and filling her up. Groans slipped from their lips in unison.

Their movements were soft and slow at first. Sandor’s right hand caressing it’s way back up her body. Sansa’s other leg had joined it’s partner, as she wrapped them tightly around his waist and pulled him closer. His kisses that had restarted on her neck left her skin aflame. His thrusts slowly became harder and faster as her fingers entangled themselves around his neck.

She could feel his own fingers slip into her auburn hair, tugging lightly and causing her soft moans to grow louder. He felt amazing, it was as if he already knew her body and every touch she craved. She lifted her head up to kiss him properly, and she had promptly stole his lips with his, causing both their grips on each other’s hair to tighten.

Their hips met with their own movements, thrusting and rocking into one another. They were attached in every way possible now. A fire growing between them. Pelvis against pelvis, hands entangled in hair, lips against lips. His cock was inside her, and so was his tongue, as they moaned softly into one another’s mouths.

Pressure began building deep inside Sansa, causing her hips to rock faster against Sandor. Her moans became louder with every thrust, she began whispering his name and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Beads of sweat formed between Sandor and Sansa, mixing together. Sansa could taste his saltiness, just as he tasted hers. _Gods, she tastes fantastic._

Sandor could feel himself starting to tip over the edge. Her legs tightened even further around his waist. He was inside her, but he still needed to be closer to her. Sansa’s cunt began to tighten as she raked her nails down his back. Her whole body began to shake before she threw her head back in ecstasy moaning Sandor’s name over and over.

He couldn’t stop himself, the final tightening of her cunt pushed him over the edge. The steady beat of his hips turned sporadic as he groaned Sansa’s name into her neck.  

She took his lips in hers as they came together. Sweat dribbled down the sides of their face as Sansa bit his lower lip His hands traced the outline of her breasts and curves, his rough hands felt like heaven to her.

“Don’t stop touching me,” she whispered against him.

Her leg slid along his in one slow fluid motion, and her hand trailed across back down to his arse, where she fondled him for some long lazy motions. His fingers found their way to her cunt again, and they danced around her clit. Sansa gasped in surprise. He smiled as he looked upon her face, making his fingers go faster. Her face flushed almost immediately.

“Sandor,” she moaned as he pressed once again, “Oh gods. Don’t stop Sandor, don’t stop.”

He took one of her breasts in his mouth, and flicked his tongue across her nipple, drawing another cry from Sansa as she arched her back in response. He delved two fingers inside her cunt, and he felt her tightening repeatedly. As he pumped his fingers Sansa’s breathing became quicker and more shallow. “Sandor, Sandor, oh gods…”

Her cries became so loud, he placed a hand over mouth, but that barely muffled anything. Sansa was in pure ecstasy as Sandor withdrew his hand, and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

 

He rolled over to the side of her, and gathered her in arms. _She fits perfectly in my arms_.  She placed her hand on his muscular chest, and sighed contently.

“I wonder what time it is,” she murmured lazily.

**  
“I don’t care; I don’t want to let you go ‘til you see the light.” He rolled her on top of him, and captured her lips again.**


	5. Morning After

Sandor groggily opened his eyes to the bright sun streaks that broke through his curtains. With a groan, he tried to sit up, but stopped due to a small redhead curled into his chest. Sandor suddenly became very still, barely daring to breathe.

With a trembling hand, he moved the girl’s hair to the side so he could see her face. Memories of the previous night raced through his mind: the subtle flirting in the bar, the coy foreplay in the cab, and the fantastic sex in the bed. Sandor smiled to himself as he remember his hands on his chest, and her lips on his.   _What was her name? I kept calling her Little Bird._

When she shifted against his chest, Sandor sucked in his breath. Very slowly, he slid her slim body off of his, and he stood very slowly from the bed. He stood in the middle of his bedroom, staunch naked. As he walked across the hardwood floor it creaked louder than a moaning whore. He glanced at the girl, and she shifted slightly once again, tangling the sheets around her stomach, exposing her delicate milky white breasts. Sandor remembered how they felt in his mouth, and he grew hard at the thought.

He took a large step towards his worn down dresser, and ripped a pair of sweats from the bottom drawer. He pulled them on quickly and shot a look at his bed. She still slept with her long hair splayed across the pillow. The little bird sighed softly, and nuzzled her head deeper into the crevice between the pillows.

Sandor slipped out of the door, and leaned against the wall before he walked out to his kitchen. He saw a purse sitting on his dining table, _Don’t go through it, Dog,_ he thought to himself. But he still couldn’t remember the girl’s name. _Oh fuck me bloody_. Pinching at his eyebrow, Sandor tried to remember more of last night, but all he could see was her long fiery hair hang around his face as she traced her lips over his scars. He saw her laying on his bed wearing absolutely nothing.

A dull thud sounded from his bedroom and he froze by the table. His hand halfway to the purse. He retreated quickly next to the fridge, and made it look like he was busy searching through the cupboards. When he found his holy grail, coffee, he closed his for some seconds and thanked the gods he despised so much.

 

Footsteps slowly came closer, and when he turned he saw his little bird. Her hair was tousled and unkempt, but gave him the urge to run his hands through it as he devoured her mouth. She was dwarfed by the shirt he wore last night, and showed off her toned legs.

She squinted up at him, “Good morning,”

He held up his empty cup, “Morning,”

She walked over to the table, grabbed her purse, and with a small blush to her face she asked, “Where’s the restroom?”

He pointed to the hallway she just came through, “Second door on the left.”

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile.

_What the fuck is her name?_ _Good fucking lord of light, what is the little bird’s name?_ Sandor slammed his cup on the counter. He rocked his brain back and forth, he moaned her name last night. _Sansa fucking Stark_. He thought with a start, that’s her name, Sansa Stark.

He poured a cup of coffee and drank a whole cup in two gulps. Sansa tiptoed back in, and Sandor silently grabbed another cup and poured her a cup. “Do you like sugar, milk, or both?”

“Black is fine,” she took three steps towards him, and slipped the mug in between her fingers. She breathed in the steam and looked towards the ceiling, “Thank you so much. I need this.”

“Bad hangover, girl?” Sandor sneered at her, but not as rude as he usually did.

Sansa smiled shyly, and Sandor felt a pang of guilt. How could he forget her name? Sansa went to take a sip, and the scalding liquid burned her lips. Her shoulders jerked, spilling some coffee onto the floor, “Oh gods, I am so sorry.”

Panic shot into Sansa’s blue eyes while Sandor started laughing, “Calm yourself little bird, there’s a rag behind you.”

Sansa licked her burnt lips as she wiped the coffee up. Sandor’s shirt rode up her legs as she crouched down. Sandor quickly sucked in his breath, and turned away.

“Do you want some breakfast? I’m sure you must be hungry.” Sandor bit his tongue; he never had food.   _Please say no. Say no_.

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

_Fuck._

Sandor awkwardly looked at his almost bare counters, a half loaf of bread, peanut butter, and whiskey. Helpful. He opened his fridge, and noticed a lonely quarter gallon of milk, an almost empty thing of syrup, and three eggs.

He tensed as he felt her intense gaze on him. When he flickered his eyes towards her, she quickly focused on her coffee intensely. A small chuckle filled his throat.  “See something you like girl?”

Sansa coughed again, “What? No.”  At Sandor’s raised eyebrow Sansa giggled, “Well maybe something. Obviously.”

Sandor looked back at his ingredients with a sly smile on his lips, and he set to work to make the chirping bird her breakfast. “Do you not have anywhere to be little bird?” He asked as he cracked an egg on a bowl.

“Not especially. Were you this tall last night?” She was sitting on his kitchen table, and he could see dangerously close to womanhood. He grew hard at the thought.

“Yes.” He curtly stated as he turned to set a piece of bread on the frying pan. It sizzled with the contact of the heat. His body jerked when her nimble fingers danced across his back. She walked up to him while his back was turned.

“Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?” She leaned her against his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes.

“It was enjoyable, yes.” Sandor felt her fingers slip underneath his sweatpants. “Miss Stark, are you flirting with me?”

“I just want to get into your pants again, Mr. Clegane.” With that, Sandor lifted her by the hips and onto his counter. His lips tangled with hers, and he took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers together. Sansa’s legs wrapped tightly around Sandor’s waist.

“You taste like peppermint,” he whispered against her lips.

“You taste like day old alcohol.” she giggled against his.

“Fuck,” he whipped his face away from hers, and tried to back away, but her legs locked.

Sansa started giggling, “Little ego, big man?”

“Let me go, Sansa.” He growled at her.

“No.”

Without another word, he started walking away… with her still attached at his hips.

“Sandor! What are you doing?” She shrieked and clung onto shoulders.

He walked into the bedroom, and flopped onto the bed, with Sansa squished under his weight.

“Mercy! Mercy! Uncle! Just get off of me!” Sansa wiggled under him.

A roaring laugh boomed from Sandor as he lifted his weight off of her. Getting up on her elbows, Sansa blew a piece of hair out of her face, “What that necessary?”

“No,” he smirked.

“Where is my underwear?” Sansa got up from the bed, and started looking around. After two minutes with no luck, and no help from Sandor, she glared at him, “Aren’t you going to help me?”

Leaning his head against the pillows, he stretched out lazily, “No.”

“Thanks for the help.” She said, and then suddenly stripped the shirt she was wearing. Throwing it at Sandor, she stood stark naked in his bedroom. “Going to help me now?”

“You know, I think they may be right here,” He reached behind his back, and pulled out a pair of black panties.

“Cruel, big man, cruel.” She smirked as she crawl towards him.

 **  
**They didn’t let go of each other until the fire alarm sounded from the kitchen.


End file.
